Snow White and the 70 Dwarves
by Latex Babe
Summary: its 10 krillens, 10 mr. popo's, 10 kaio-shins, 10 chaoutzu's...uh and 3 other short dbz guys multiplied by 10!!! heh heh R&R plz


disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!!! *sniffsss I wanna own Gohan!!!!* my friend molly- otherwise known as minimerc helped me w/ this !!!!!! I would also like to say that the ORIGINAL story 'Snow White and the 40 Dwarves' was created by Little Green. So go to her to read the story. She's a really great writer.  
  
  
  
Snow White and the 70 Dwarves  
  
Setting- Castle: gee, I wonder why:  
  
Time- Morning  
  
In the deep, dark forest in the middle of the lake-  
  
~LB- AHHH!! WRONG STORY!!  
  
Errrrm right. Once upon a time, there was a castle on a hill with flowers and the pretty butterflies, and a lake with ten-ton fishies that Goku and Gohan caught each day for lunch.  
  
~LB-: taps foot:  
  
Yeeeaah And in the castle lived a king and a queen :surprising, isn't it?: The king was King Gohan and the Queen was Queen _____ . King Gohan and Queen _____ were always so happy together, especially when they had a lovely baby girl named Snow Pan.  
  
The Queen died soon after, and there was great mourning in the land.  
  
"Yayyyy. I mean boooooo." said the Little Cheering Guys in monotone.  
  
And so King Gohan decided to marry again so Snow Pan could have a mother.  
  
Meanwhile, the huntsman, who was actually a king, King Hurcule, and his daughter, Princess Videl, were hatching a plan.  
  
"Buak! Buak! Buak!" cackled the Evil Soon-to-be-queen Videl.  
  
"Yes! Our plan has been hatched!!" cried Huntsman Hurcule, "Woo-hoo!!"  
  
~LB- Ehem, d-dude, go take that egg away.  
  
~D-dude- Yes ma'am!! : Takes egg away:  
  
And so King Hurcule and Princess Videl were hatching a plan.  
  
"Bua--" started Princess Videl.  
  
~LB-NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOO! NOT AGAIN!  
  
"Sorry," apologized Videl.  
  
And so King Hurcule and Princess Videl were hatching a plan!!  
  
"Chill!! Anyway king Hurcule,daddy?" asked Videl with big puppy-dog-eyes. "Once I become Queen, I'll take control of King Gohan's army, and combine it with ours and I.I mean we.WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!!"  
  
King Hurcule whispers with the narrator.  
  
We interrupt this program to bring you this special mini-show!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Videl is dressed up in fat pink mouse outfit.  
  
"So, what will we do tonight, Brain?" asked Hurcule, dressed up in tall skinny pink mouse  
  
outfit, with a funny little nasal voice:  
  
"Same thing we do every night, Pinky TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" said  
  
Videl in a deepish voice with an evil maniac laugh.  
  
-Cue the lightning and thunder-  
  
The lightning struck!!  
  
The thunder rumbled.  
  
"They're pinky, they're pinky, they're pinky and the brain, brain, brain, brain, brain!" cried  
  
the Audience.  
  
"Thank ya, thank ya," said Videl and Hurcule.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
RESUMING!!! And so King Gohan advertised over the Internet for a wife. The ad read, "Would you girls like to become queens? Of course you do!! Just pop on down to Gohan's Palace. and let US make you a better deal. Lookin' to see ya'll!!  
  
Riggggghhhtttt. Moving on-- About ten thousand freak- I MEAN GIRLS- replied!! They arrived by boat, and car, and plane, they even hitchhiked!! But only one girl came by Space Tube!!  
  
~LB- SPACE TUBE! WHA..?!?!?!  
  
Okay, okay. Only one girl teleported.  
  
~LB- My narrator is on DRUGS or something. Help. HELP!  
  
Right away, King Gohan knew that he wanted to marry the chick who teleported. She even had a Pink Talking Magic Mirror that said -buu buuu bu buuuu! -  
  
*Flowery music begins*  
  
Gohan sighed. "What a beautiful girl", he said.  
  
"What a great guy," sh--  
  
~LB- WHAT ABOUT SNOW PAN!!!!  
  
Ahhhh, yes Snow Pan. Al-right. Meanwhile, Snow Pan had been growing into a pre-teen. And she was gorgeous! All the boys doted on her. She ignored them. For she was looking for the man of her dreams. : more Flowery Music begins: He was dashing, handsome, and romant- :gets elbowed in ribs by author: HAY!!  
  
~LB- Hay is for horses. I hired you as a narrator and you're going to do the work.  
  
Right :sighs: . So while Snow Pan was emerging into her beautiful teenage years, King Gohan had gotten married to the teleportation chick (who is actually Videl, in case all of you slow people didn't know).  
  
Every morning, Videl did a stupid thing.  
  
~LB- SHE WOKE UP!!!!  
  
Well, that too, but when she got up every morning, she went over to her Pink Talking Magic Mirror and.~  
  
"Mirror, mirror, on the, um, dressing table, when will this insane author finish this horrid fable?" asked Videl.  
  
"NEVER!!" cried the P.T.M.M. with an evil maniac laugh.  
  
~LB- ummm, that's not what you're supposed to say  
  
"Really. All righty then Mirror mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" asked Videl.  
  
"Um, lets see," thought the P.T.M.M. "Sleeping Beauty, Repunzel, Cinder--"  
  
"IN THIS TALE YOU IDIOT!!! READ YOUR LINES!!!" yelled Videl.  
  
"OH!! I mean You are the fairest in the land, my queen!!" smiled the P.T.M.M.  
  
"That's better," sighed Videl.  
  
So Queen Videl did that REALLY stupid thing-  
  
~LB- WOKE UP!!!!  
  
GRRRRRRR NO!! SHE ASKED THE STUPID MIRROR IF SHE WAS THE PRETTIEST CHICK IN THE LAND!!!!!!  
  
~LB- :hides under desk: eeep. Okay.  
  
All right. But one day, when Videl asked the P.T.M.M. who the fairest in the land was.  
  
"My queen, you are a hag. You sag, you nag and you look like a wet rag." grinned the P.T.M.M. "Oh, and Snow Pan is prettier than you, so NYAH."  
  
Videl got real hot under the collar and steam came out of her ears. "WHAT!!!!"  
  
Videl ran off to find her father, the huntsman.  
  
While rushing through the halls of the palace, Videl came across some Random Palace Dudes who sing to her.  
  
"Videl, Videl you're the one, Videl" sang the Random Palace dudes.  
  
Videl punched them to make them be quiet, because they were hurting her ears, and ran on. She came across her father, the 'huntsman', in the counting house, stealing all the money.  
  
"DAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. "THAT BRAT SNOW PAN IS PRETTIER THAN ME SO GO AND CHOP OUT HER INSIDES NOWWWWWW!!!"  
  
Videl got a crafty look on her face. "No, wait. I already read this story, so I know how it will turn out. I'm not gonna waste time letting her out into the forest to meet up with the dwarves, I'm going to kill her here at the castle, myself." Videl put on her fake wart and witch's hat, and spent the entire day in the laboratory, where no one knew what she was doing.  
  
~LB- HEY!! I'M THE AUTHOR!!! I aught to know!  
  
Sorry, no can do. Meanwhile, there was turmoil down at the front of the palace, so King Gohan went to see what it was. It seemed to be a dither of dejected dwarves that were very confused as to what fairy tale this was.  
  
"What fairy tale is this? If this was Snow White, shouldn't she be coming down to our pad to tidy up?" asked ten Kaio-shins.  
  
"Yeah, and I want to see the chick who's supposed to be so gorgeous!!" Added ten Krillins.  
  
Suddenly, a knight in shining armor came riding up in a gallant Time Capsule and distracted everyone. He stopped in front of everyone, scanning the crowd. "O King, pray tell where Lady Snow Pan abides?" asked the young man. "I myself hath hastened hither to take her home to be my bride, for am I not Prince Trunks?"  
  
All face turned to the entry to the castle, as Snow Pan stepped out. "WHER'VE YOU BEEN, YOU JERK!!! I've been calling and calling, and no one picked up the phone!" She yelled.  
  
"Geez, sorry, Snow Pan, you know how hard it is to get away from home, everyone asks 'where are you going' 'with whom are you going' 'why are you going', you know, junk like that. Anyway, ready to go?"  
  
"Sure am. Bye everyone, see you in 10 years or so!!" Snow Pan grinned as she jumped into the time capsule and disappeared from view.  
  
"ALL RIGHT, I'M READY FOR HER!!!!" cried a voice that turned out to be the evil stepmother Videl's voice.  
  
"How are you ready for her? She just left, she'll be back in about 10 years." Remarked someone.  
  
"WHAT!!! YOU MEAN I SLAVED AWAY ON MY 'TREAT' FOR NO REASON!?!? Oh well, no harm done." Videl placed the apple on a nearby table and went into the castle to make up a story on how Snow Pan had died and Videl was now the prettiest in the world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END???????  
  
~LB-: walks into a room and sees an apple on the table: OOOoooh, apple!! I'm hungry!! :Grabs apple and bites into it: GURK.  
  
~LB turns various shades of violet and contracts into A CHIPMUNK!!!!!!  
  
~LB-cheep. Cheep cheep cheep. CHEEP CHEEEEEEEEEEEEP. Cheepity cheepity cheep. Chee-cheep!! CHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPP!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
THE END!!!! (Finally)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
LB- sooo, howd'ja like it?  
  
MM-Well If you liked it thank me. If you didn't blame Her!!! ::points to LB:: ::big grins::  
  
LB- HAYYYYYYYY!!!! ::snifz:: what a good friend YOU are.  
  
MM-::bowz:: thank you. I know  
  
LB- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I kno I spelled Hercule wrong- but I fixed it, so its ok.  
  
MM-::sweat drops:: I told you that you spelled it wrong. And you call yourself a TRUE DBZ OTAKU!!!!  
  
LB- MMMMMMMMMRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr ::evil eyes, bangs minimerc over head:: AND SO IT SHALL BE PROCLAIMED THAT LATEX BABE BEAT MINIMERC UP!!! so :P . anyhow-R&R peeps. be nice, cuz its my first fic  
  
MM-::rubs head:: ::murmurs:: Why should they be nice if you aren't nice yourself. ::speaks normally:: Well anyway ja ne ppl.  
  
LB- humph. I can be mean to YOU, but im gonna end this, so sayonara peeps. 


End file.
